


The Wrong Offer

by Person



Category: Homestuck, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Homestuck Shipping Olympics, bonus round 1b, fusion-style crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person/pseuds/Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His world was crumbling around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I just realized that I never uploaded this. Just a quick ficlet written for one of the Homestuck Shipping Olympics bonus rounds (the challenge was to make fanworks based on 80s movies).

His world was crumbling around them, castle walls and robotic rubble drifting through the void that was all he now ruled. She had proven herself his equal, her will as strong as his, her domain as great. He had no power over her, and a kingdom built up from his belief in his own superiority couldn't stand against that knowledge.

Still, he made one last attempt at salvaging the situation. "Fear me," he said, managing to loom over her though his face had gone so pale and wan that it seemed likely he would faint at any moment. "Love me. Do as I say, and I will be your _slave_."

She met his eyes and said on a sigh, " _Stop._ "

And the world itself went still at her command, the decay around them ceasing as the destruction of his kingdom became trapped within the never-ending Now of hers. She allowed only him to remain uncaught by it. "That isn't how it works," she told him as gently as she could. "Don't you understand that yet?"

"What more do you want from me, Aradia? I have done everything you've desired."

"If you really don't get it, there's no way I could stay," she said, offering him her saddest smile. But she walked slowly forward, and reached up to cup his face between her hands. "Think on it anyway. If you ever manage to realize why I could never take that offer, feel free to look me up." She leaned up to kiss him just one time, gentle and sweet, then whispered against his lips, "You have no power over me."

And his kingdom crumbled to dust at her feet.


End file.
